


Reciprocity

by CopperBeech



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Edging, Garak Is A Bastard, Humor, M/M, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, mild blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech
Summary: Julian's discovered the potential of Garak's Cardassian pleasure toy -- and exploited it mercilessly. Turn-about is fair play.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Pass the Vibrator





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/gifts), [lovemelizards (tomfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/gifts), [StellaRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/gifts).



> Another entry in the continuing thread of Pass The Vibrator ficlets (if you haven't read the first four, give 'em a dekko at the collection link above!). No Ferengi were scandalized in the writing of this fic.

“Can you mount it on something about… this shape?” Julian crooked two fingers expressively, a small, featureless sphere trapped between them. “So that it’ll be removable from the mount, but stay securely in place during use.”

“Nothing simpler. If you promise not to tell me exactly what it’s for.”

“It’s just a medical instrument. Which shows promising potential for cross-species use, if it can be adapted for different… structures. Possibly even a presentation at my next Xenophysiology conference.”

“Dear God, I hope not,” muttered Miles.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing simpler. Little 3-D printing, design a release catch… tomorrow okay?”

“Whenever you can get to it. It’s not an emergency.”

“It’d better not be.”

“I’m sorry – ?“

“Never mind. Just thinking out loud.”

“I’ll send you some more precise specs. Much appreciated, Chief.”

* * *

“Garak, _please.”_

“I must insist, Doctor. Absolutely no touching. I will, of course, know if you are lying to me, even with only a voice connection. It’s a skill I’ve been required to cultivate in my… profession.”

“Why? Because people fib about their – ahhh – measurements?”

“You are clearly still more coherent than I wished. Allow me to change the setting. You _are_ lying down?”

“Bloody _hell,_ you can’t expect me to – “

“Oh, yes, I can. Who was it that I recall saying he planned to _have no mercy on you, you gorgeous reptile – ?”_

“I could take it out.”

“I know. And I would know.”

“I could disconnect my commbadge. Then you’d just have to imagine me – _fuck, Garak,_ that’s not fair – like this.”

“Oh, yes. I could.”

 _“Let me come_ , _you Cardassian bastard – “_

“While that is the literal truth, I shall choose to take it as a compliment.”

“Oh _buggery_ – “

“Eventually. If you’re very good.”

“I don’t even know what time it is. When are you coming over?”

“Oh, soon, Doctor. By Cardassian standards.”

“ _Cardassian standards_ like seven-volume novels spanning five generations?”

“Now we understand one another better. Do you remember that you suggested giving this a trial run in Quark’s?”

“Yes, well, Leeta and I did something once – “

“Bajoran technology is woefully primitive. What about tomorrow, when you’re on duty? I rather like the idea of an occasional greeting during the day. “

“Be – unprofessional.”

“I seem to remember your using this when I was practicing _my_ profession.”

“”Yes, but the most _you’re_ going to lose if you get distracted is a couple of yards of Barolian jacquard.”

“We could have, as you suggested the other day, a _safe word.”_

 _“Fuck on toast,_ Garak – “

“I don’t think that would be a good one. Perhaps a Deity you wouldn’t normally invoke? Are there any?”

* * *

“I beg your pardon, Doctor?”

“What?’

“You said _‘profits.’_ ’ I wondered if you had a business proposal.”

“Ah – no. _Prophets._ It’s a – code word cuing the computer to begin recording a patient encounter. To bless the interaction, you know, in honor of our Bajoran allies. Let me see, this ear’s pretty inflamed, but I think an application of this every four hours should clear it up by tomorrow. And tell whoever the lucky lady is to lighten up with the _oo-mox._ You know better.”

“Ah, but Doctor, such a persuasive female. So clever and seductive. It’s easy to become carried away with a partner like that.”

“I know, Mr. Brint. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying my new adventures in writing Garashir fic! Come check out my Good Omens works if you're into that fandom (including a DS9 crossover series, [From Soho With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737139)), or buzz me on Tumblr @CopperPlateBeech.


End file.
